Be Mine
by White Sakura of Hope
Summary: Happy Valentines Day people! Sakura got a Valentines Day card from the most unexpected person…ItachiSakura Oneshot


_Be Mine_

_By White Sakura of Hope_

**Category:** Naruto

**Rated:** T

**Ages: **Sakura- 19 Itachi- 23

**Summary:** Happy Valentines Day people! Sakura got a Valentines Day card from the most unexpected person…ItachiSakura One-shot

**Disclaimer: **I own Naruto………………IN MY DREAM…

* * *

The lovely atmosphere surrounded the Village of the Hidden Leafs. It was Valentines Day. Streets, Movie Theater, and nicely decorated cafés were filled loving couple enjoying their time of the year. Everyone in Konoha was enjoying the special day except for one person- Haruno Sakura. 

The nineteen year-old kunoichi didn't even bother to get up early that day. Besides, Kakashi cancelled the team meeting saying that Sakura and Naruto should go and spend some special time with their 'lovers'. Sakura knew that was not the reason, he just wanted time to go flirt around with the women in the bar.

Being the top kunoichi and medic, Sakura has both beauty and intelligence. Lots of men kneed down and worshiped the ground that she walked on, but she turned them all down. She was saving herself for someone. A special someone that she met when she was younger.

Sakura looked at the digital clock standing on her nightstand. It showed _11:00_. Although Sakura wanted to stay in bed a bit longer, her consciousness wanted her to get up. Finally, she got out of the tangled sheets and walked towards her bathroom. She pulled her nightgown over her head and stepped into the shower. She let the warm water slid down her curvy body washing away her sleepiness. After taking a warm shower, Sakura wrapped a towel around her body and pink strands while she brushes her teeth. Turing on the blow dryer, Sakura carefully brush open any tangled parts in her hair and blow-dried it. Then she unwrapped the towel around her body and threw it in the basket of clothes-to-be-washed.

Even though it was Valentines Day, she picked out a black t-shirt, a black zip-up sweater and a pair of baggy black pants to wear. After putting the shirt on and tying the pants half way with a knot near her hamstring, she stepped in front of the mirror to look at herself.

Black, black, and black. Her outfit's all black. The only sign of pink was her beautiful, long strands of hair reaching her back. She liked how she looked. Ever since the mission that end up making her stay with the Akatsuki, she found the color black and pink attractive. After that, most of the clothes that she bought were all black or pink, only occasionally she buys other color.

Around her neck was a little grayish looking ring hanging with a delicate silver necklace. She held it gently with her palm and closed her eyes. It was suppose to be used as a tracking device so that she wouldn't escape or do something that he didn't allow, but now it was her treasure. It was her only memory of their forbidden relationship, the certain crimson-eyed Akatsuki member and her.

She walked down to her kitchen to get herself a cup of black coffee, another thing that she grew fond to during her stay at the Akatsuki organization, and wonder if he still remembered. She knew that it was impossible for them to keep a relationship since she was a Konoha shinobi and he, a S-rank criminal. She tried, but only to cause trouble to the Akatsuki while the ANBUs retrieve her like it was a D-rank mission to retrieve a lost cat.

After she had her simple breakfast, Sakura decided that she wanted to go outside and wander around. She didn't want to bother Ino nor Naruto since they are having their special time with the intelligent Shikamaru or shy Hinata, in Naruto's case. She opened her front door and, as she expected, rows of chocolate, roses and valentines card covering her original green front yard with pink and red. She carefully made her way out without stepping on any of the items.

Not knowing where to go, she unconsciously walked to the Konoha playground, the place where they first met. She sat down on the benches and watch the children run happily around the playing structure. They were like that too, as she remembered, playing happily not caring what others think.

Sakura sat at the playground until it was dark. Such a boring way to spend Valentines Day, she thought. But it was what you get for not having a valentine. She kicked some pebbles on the street as she strolled her way back home. As she passed by the gate of the village, she stared at an empty spot as she remembered that day. She had once again try to escape from the village, but that time, the ANBUs didn't have to come and get her. That certain mangekyou sharingan user escorted her back to the village and convinced her not to escape again; He will come look for her, as he once said. She stood on that very empty spot, sharing her first kiss with her one true love, and was the last time she saw him.

After another five minute walk, her house finally came to view. What was surprising was that all the chocolate, roses and valentines cards that were covering her front yard weren't there anymore. Oh well, she thought. She didn't really care if people decided to take them. Sakura reached for her key to unlock the door, but only to find her door unlocked. She grabbed on to a kunai and slowly pushed open the door; She thought it might be thief as she slowly approached the living room.

The first thing that came to view was a mountain of roses, chocolate, and valentines card. Sakura assumed that they were previously outside. Then something attracted her attention. There was a banquet of hundred and one red roses on her living room table, and a piece of folded paper above it.

Sakura rushed over to the banquet and unfolded the paper. There were messy handwritings that one might write when they were in a hurry. Tears roll down her cheeks as she read through the content that was on the paper. Although it was just a piece of paper, she was sure that it was the best Valentine's Day gift that she would ever receive.

_It is Valentine's Day indeed,_

_And you are the only thing I need._

_It's not often that I met a girl beautiful and kind,_

_Would you accept my proposal, and…_

_Be Mine?_

* * *

_Hundred and One Red Roses: You're My Only Love_

Hope you all like it. Sorry for bad grammar. I was kinda rushing so I can post it up on Valentines Day..! Sorry. And after all…

Happy Valentines Day!

Love, Sakura.

_Story Edited August 13, 2007_


End file.
